If I Die Young
by edger230
Summary: Tigress "dies" after giving birth to twins and Po finds a song she had written. Songfic.


Po sat outside the hospital room waiting anxiously for the arrival of his children. He was nervous for his wife, Tigress as he listened to her struggle in the room. He was scared because she had been in a lot of pain before they had gotten to the hospital and he had heard that some women die during child birth. Thinking about this made his heart skip.

As the struggling sounds in the room continued, Po felt his heart nearly pound out of his chest. Finally the doctor came out to the hallway. He had a sad look on his face. Po looked at him anxiously. He took a deep breath before saying, "She had twins, a boy and a girl…" Po smiled but when he looked at the doctor again the sad expression was still on his face. Po frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tigress… didn't make it." he said slowly.

The second Po heard these words he froze. "NO!" he shouted then sprinted into the room before the doctor could stop him.

When Po looked around the room he saw many doctors near Tigress' bed and the heart rate machine had a flat line. Two of the doctors were holding each of the twins. Po sprinted to the bed pushing everyone out of the way. He got an eyeful of Tigress and broke down.

"We're sorry, dragon warrior." one of the doctors said.

Po then saw that one of Tigress' hands was hanging over the edge of the bed. There was a piece of paper in it. Po stopped crying for a moment and took the paper out of her hand. It was a song. All the doctors looked at him and he read the song out loud.

**If I Die Young**

**By Tigress Ping**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Po knew this next part was talking about Master Shifu.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father_

_He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

Tears were now streaming down not only Po's face but the doctor's faces as well. Po also knew the next part was written about him.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Po sighed and wished more than anything that Tigress was next to him instead of dead in a hospital. Po put the song in his pocket and hanging his head he began to walk toward the doctors holding his news children. Suddenly he heard a beep and then another. He looked back at Tigress. The heart rate monitor was running once again!

Po quickly took Tigress' hand. "Tigress?" he asked with a hopeful tone of voice. Tigress slowly opened her eyes. "Po?" she asked in a tired voice. Po smiled and immediately pulled Tigress into a loving hug. Tigress smiled and hugged him back.

The doctors who were holding their children came up to them. They handed the boy to Tigress and the girl to Po. The two cradled their new children named Simon and Xenia feeling like a real family once again.

The End

**Definition of Simon: freedom fighter**

**Definition of Xenia: Warrior princess**


End file.
